There are cases in which a display device is installed outdoors and an advertisement or the like is displayed on the display device. A display device used for such a purpose typically displays a picture at a high display luminance so that high viewability is obtained even outdoors. A picture displayed on such a display device is typically created using a display device that is installed indoors and has a low display luminance. Hereafter, a display device used to create a picture is referred to as a “creation display device,” and a display device that displays a picture created using a creation display device, at a high display luminance is referred to as a “showing display device.”